


wedding bell blues

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but it's still super cute, not iwaoi's unfortunately, time for a wedding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Tooru and Hajime go to a wedding! plus there's talk of their own one day, just pure fluff with Iwaoi + the Oikawa family
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	wedding bell blues

**Author's Note:**

> so i've actually had this sitting in my docs for over a year and I decided to edit it and here we are. Who doesn't love some good old fashioned iwaoi?

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime hadn’t intended on staying out so late, but suddenly it had turned out to be 1:00 am by the time they’d gotten back to their hotel room.

They’d been at a rehearsal dinner for Tooru’s big brother, Rin. He was getting married the next day, and of course their whole family was there, so it was nice to catch up with cousins, aunts and uncles that he hadn’t seen in a while, as well as introducing them to his high school sweetheart, Hajime. 

Perhaps he’d been wrapped up in catching up with family, or watching his dad trip over himself attempting to impress Rin’s fiancee, Minako and her family, but it was well past midnight when Hajime pulled him to the side and told him it was time to go, they had to get some sleep after all.

Their hotel was about thirty minutes away from the venue, a botanical garden where the actual ceremony would be held, and then a building not too far away for the reception. It was looking to be what one would call the wedding of the year, considering Minako’s mother was well known in the country as a famous fashion designer. Tooru’s father, Shen, was always encouraging his children to make connections where it mattered, and when Rin had first told everyone about Minako, Shen thought that his son had hit the jackpot. It didn’t seem to register that Rin didn’t care about her background, and that he truly loved Minako for her, not her money. 

Tooru hummed along to the radio from the passengers side, glancing at his boyfriend every so often. Hajime didn’t talk much when he was driving, he preferred to just concentrate on the road, but tonight he was the first to talk. 

“Tonight was kind of fun.” 

Tooru looked at him, smiling as he laced their hands together. “Yeah, it kinda was… At least after tomorrow, I won’t have to listen to my mom fuss about wedding details.”

Hajime chuckled. “She just wants for it to be perfect.”

“And it will be, though if you want my opinion I don’t think they care where they get married, as long as it happens.” He snorted. “They could be getting married in a landfill and they’d still be as happy and dopey as ever.”

Hajime let out a laugh and a yawn. “I guess that’s true. But for the record, I’d be the same, as long as I get to marry you.”

Tooru felt his heart squeeze, how could his boyfriend be so perfect? “Aww Hajime! I don’t care where we get married either, as long as we get married someday.”

“Well duh.” He kissed his knuckles softly. “Just gotta get through school first.”

Bleh, college, not that Tooru had anything against it, it was just the fact that Hajime was going to college all the way in California that made his gut twist. Then again, Tooru was in Brazil playing volleyball, so he wasn’t really one to talk. But, since it was Hajime’s summer break from school, they had both been able to attend his brother’s wedding.

Hajime chuckled and pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, turning off the car. Tooru made a move to take his seat belt and open the door, but Hajime squeezed his hand gently, causing Tooru to look at him. “Babe?”

“I want you to know that I have every intent of marrying you, and that will never change.” He spoke seriously, keeping a hold on his hand.

Tooru blinked, his expression softening. “Hajime… I know, and I can’t wait for that day.”

“Good, because it’s gonna happen.” He leaned over and kissed his lips softly, unbuckling himself and getting out. “Come on.”

Tooru giggled and followed him up to their hotel room, watching him tiredly fumble with the keycard. “You good?”

“Just tired…” He yawned as if on cue, finally managing to get the door open. He pulled Tooru in and closed it, slipping his shoes off and going to the couch. 

Since Tooru’s father was paying for pretty much everything, Tooru sprung for a suite for their weekend stay and put it on his card. He figured it was the least expensive thing that he’d paid for over the course of this whole wedding, plus, he did it to piss him off. He just loved doing that. 

Tooru slipped off his shoes and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a water bottle and taking a drink from it. He wasn’t really feeling tired, the perk and curse of being a night owl, so he instead watched his boyfriend pass out on the couch. Hajime had essentially face planted into the couch, his arm and legs dangling off the side. He chuckled and set the water down, going over to him. “Hajime.”

No answer, instead he got a soft snore as a response. Amazing how fast that man could fall asleep. He put his hands on his hips and assessed the situation. How was he gonna get his boyfriend into bed? 

Now, Tooru was a strong guy, he worked out regularly, and probably could lift something heavy if he wanted to. However, Hajime was more muscular, and could probably bench press Tooru himself. He was a big guy, but Tooru could probably drag him to bed. 

So, it was time to put his upper body strength to the test. 

Tooru grabbed his arms and lifted, just barely getting him off the couch. His knee wobbled, but he stood back up straight and dragged him to their room, dumping him on the bed. 

Because he’s a good boyfriend, he got him out of his button up and pants, with minimal effort since he was an expert at undressing Hajime, and put him under the covers. Tooru admired his handiwork, and gave a satisfactory nod, going to go change for bed himself. When he returned, Hajime was curled up under the covers, snoring away. Tooru smiled and got into bed, kissing his cheek before turning off the light.

“Goodnight, Hajime…”

***

“Do I look okay?”

Tooru sat in the changing room with his brother and the other groomsmen, adjusting his tie. The main theme of today was blue, bluebell flowers, the bridesmaids dresses were light blue, the ties for the groomsmen were blue, etc. 

Rin was trying to smooth his hair back, flipping it every which way to try to get it to look somewhat presentable, even though Tooru had told him that he looked fine about five minutes ago. 

“No, you look absolutely hideous.” Tooru teased, snickering at the dirty look he got from Rin. “You’re an Oikawa, we look good even when we’re not trying.”

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, crossing his arms over his chest. “What if she gets cold feet?”

“Are you kidding? Minako is head over heels for you, or did you not see the way she was looking at you all night last night, like she would marry you right there on the spot?” Tooru got up and stood next to him, mimicking his pose. “That girl’s not going anywhere.”

“What if she’s not comfortable about being a mom to Takeru?” He tugged on his collar, bunching his tux in his fist. 

Takeru, Rin’s son and Tooru’s nephew, was the result of Rin’s first marriage, which ended up failing quite miserably. It had been a fear of Rin’s that whoever he ended up with next wouldn’t be okay with the fact that he had a child, but Minako accepted it as soon as he told her. Of course, she didn’t meet him right away, but when they did, she took a liking to him, and Takeru liked her right away. It was perfect.

“I think you’re fine in that department too, unless you also forgot how much they like spending time together?” 

Rin stood there silently for a moment, hanging his head. “What if she ends up changing her mind?”

Tooru sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. “You know, I bet she’s just as nervous, but she loves you a lot, Rin, and she wants to marry you. Just as much as you want to marry her.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

Rin nodded, rubbing his arms. “Okay, okay.” He smiled. “Then let’s go, I better not keep my future wife waiting.”

“That’s the spirit!” Tooru chuckled and followed them out, standing at the altar. He saw Hajime sitting in the second row, and he saw him wink. Tooru sent a kiss back to him. 

A few moments later, the wedding march began to play, and the doors opened.

Since no one in the family had any young girls for the flower girl, Tooru’s younger sister, Kaiyo doubled as a bridesmaid and a flower girl, strutting down the aisle while spreading the white rose petals. Takeru came next as the ring bearer, beaming at his dad as he rushed down after his aunt. 

And then finally came the woman of the hour. 

Minako came down the aisle, arm in arm with her mother, who looked as if she were about to get a little emotional. Minako looked like a princess in her dress, the material flowing behind her as she walked, her blonde hair pinned back perfectly, and she looked about moments away from bursting into tears from sheer joy and happiness.

Then again, so did Rin, Tooru saw his eyes watering, and his lower lip trembling as he attempted to hold back his tears. God, there probably wouldn’t be a dry eye in the whole place.

The whole ceremony was beautiful; the vows, the venue, every detail was perfect for the day. Of course, there had been tears from both parties, and everyone sitting in the audience, even Tooru shed a tear or two. What could he say? He was a sucker for romantic moments. 

Everyone was now at the reception, the party and celebration being in full swing. Tooru had given his toast, and honestly it had gone better than he thought, adding in a few anecdotes about Rin that he was sure he’d hear about later, but for now he was slow dancing with his new wife, holding her tightly, securely, sure to never let her go. 

“Well, you can’t say the Oikawa’s don’t know how to throw a party.” Hajime spoke up next to him, his hand laced with his. 

Tooru snorted. “I guess so, I have to admit it is pretty great though. And Rin is happy too, he was freaking out before the ceremony.”

“Yeah well, looks like he had nothing to worry about.” He hummed, nodding in his direction. 

“He is, and I’m glad.” He chuckled, a new song coming on. “Ooh, babe, wanna dance with me?”

Hajime chuckled and took his other hand, leading him out to the dance floor. “Sure, just don’t step on my feet.” He teased, eliciting a gasp from him. “Kidding.”

“I’m hurt, Hajime! Remind me to never put you to bed again.” He pouted, looping his arms around his neck, smiling a bit when Hajime’s hands found their way to his waist. “Nope, never.”

“Mm, are you sure you couldn’t be persuaded?” He chuckled, pulling him close, their bodies pressed together. 

Tooru smiled and pressed his forehead against his. “You might.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but you’re really heavy, so maybe not.”

“Now look who’s being rude?” Hajime teased. 

“How can it be rude when it’s the truth?” Tooru giggled. “I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime smiled and stroked his cheek, swaying on the dance floor. “I love you too… I can’t wait until this is our wedding, one day.”

Tooru beamed at that. “You know, I was just thinking the same thing…”


End file.
